


Five Times She Kept to 100 Words, and One Time She Didn't

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabblish love, Jack and Daniel style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times She Kept to 100 Words, and One Time She Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles were written for the memorial Thon for Sid, who loved the Five Things community and was a fabulous Thingser. And she agreed wholeheartedly with those of us who believe passionately that a drabble is 100 words, no more, no less (minus any title). We often let rip about that.
> 
> So, here are a few sid-themed Things from me. I let one run over 100 words, just so that I could imagine the look of horror on her face. Heh.
> 
> I miss her.

  
_Chin chin!_  
  
“I didn’t know you could make cocktails.”  
  
Jack watched as Daniel expertly shook the alcohol and fruit juice and poured it into the highball glass.  
  
“There’s lots you don’t know about me.”  
  
“Such as?”  
  
“My thumb is double-jointed and I can make my eyeballs wobble.”  
  
Jack pulled a face. “Some things I don’t want to know.”  
  
Daniel grinned. Jack’s heart skipped a beat. This was new and wonderful, and Daniel was _smiling._  
  
Daniel handed him a glass.  
  
“What’s it called?”  
  
“Sex on the Beach.”  
  
“We’re in Colorado.”  
  
“Sex in the Springs?”  
  
“Works for me. As soon as I’ve drunk this.”  
  
>>>>>>  
  
 _New balls, please ..._  
  
Jack sipped his beer and eyed the TV with suspicion. Tennis. Not his thing. But it was Daniel’s so he was prepared to give it a chance. Besides, Daniel was sprawled half on the sofa and half on him, so he wasn’t going anywhere. It felt too good.  
  
“He’s pretty hot,” Jack said. The guy grunted and served an ace.  
  
“And he sounds like he’s having sex.”  
  
Daniel eyed him sideways. “Do I sound like that?”  
  
“When you’re playing tennis?”  
  
“Having sex.”  
  
Jack stroked Daniel’s arm. “Way sexier.”  
  
Daniel didn’t say anything but grinned.  
  
This really was a love game.  
  
>>>>>  
  
 _Ahoy there!_  
  
“Oh, come on, Jack. You really don’t see the parallels?”  
  
Jack passed the popcorn and touched Daniel’s knee with his. “Not so much. That guy’s a naval captain and the other guy’s a doctor.”  
  
Daniel shifted his gaze from the  _Master and Commander_  DVD and turned to face him. “He’s a hard-assed military guy and the other one’s a reserved scholar."  
  
“And?”  
  
Daniel ground his teeth. “They obviously love each other on a cellular level.”  
  
“The doctor guy owns the military guy. Not realistic at all. No similarity to us there.”  
  
Daniel smiled.  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
Being in love was fun.  
  
>>>>>  
  
 _Ooh, baby, baby ..._  
  
Daniel threw himself forlornly onto the sofa. “I am so sorry.”  
  
Jack slumped down next t him. “We had to tell them eventually.”  
  
“Not like  _that,_ ” Daniel moaned, leaning his head back and sighing.  
  
“Slip of the tongue. Happens to us all.”  
  
“‘Want some ketchup baby?’ I said that. In the commissary. In front of Sam and Teal’c.”  
  
Jack shrugged. “Teal’c guessed after you came back. Carter ... will suck it up.”  
  
Daniel scrubbed his face with both hands. “I didn’t even realize I called you that.”  
  
“I know. I love it though.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“Yeah, baby. I do.”  
  
>>>>>  
  
 _One man’s kink ..._  
  
“Look. We can’t do this if we can’t agree on a safe word.”  
  
Jack jiggled the handcuffs. They clinked tantalizingly. “All I’m saying is that if you say ‘Maybourne’ I’m gonna lose it.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because it’s funny.”  
  
“Maybourne is not remotely funny. That’s why I chose the word. I wouldn’t say it unless I absolutely had to.” Daniel shuddered.  
  
“It is funny if you think of him cuffed to the bed wearing a silk thong.”  
  
Daniel picked at the sheet. “Did you and he ever ...?”  
  
“Not with cuffs and a silk thong.”  
  
“You did, though.”  
  
“Once.”  
  
That hung in the air for a while.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
They linked fingers together, lost in thought, until Daniel said carefully, “So, not Maybourne ... you’ve never fucked Samuels though, right?”  
  
This time, Jack shuddered.  
  
Daniel smiled, slyly. Choice made.  
  
>>>>>  
  
 _Happy ever after_  
  
Daniel opened the sliding doors and stepped onto the balcony of their luxury suite. Vancouver lay before them, beautiful, lively, the perfect honeymoon spot.  
  
Jack sidled up behind and slid his arms around Daniel and kissed the back of his neck.  
  
“I never thought we’d get here,” Daniel said, quietly, leaning back into Jack’s sure embrace.  
  
“To Vancouver?”  
  
“To being married, you ass.”  
  
Jack smiled against warm skin. “Took us a while. Worth the wait though.”  
  
Daniel sighed and Jack felt the years of pain and duty slip away with his soft breath.  
  
Time for them, now. Time to be.  
  
ends


End file.
